


New Celebrations and Old Issues

by MiraGozen721



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGozen721/pseuds/MiraGozen721
Summary: A short story about a genetically enhanced Horde administrator and the tired planetary advisor he employs getting ready for a party.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	New Celebrations and Old Issues

Year 2068 Horde Planet - 28B-0003 - Tellus

“Jimndak, sir?” the assistant intoned, not even trying to keep her annoyance and exhaustion out of her voice this time. They had been at this for well on four and a half hours now and her patience had ran out in half that time. “I really don’t see why we’re still shopping, you already have several nice dresses.”

Here, it turned out, was another very exclusive and high end clothing boutique deep in the Old City. One of Jimndak’s favorite boutiques and the very few that knew of his body dimensions on hand.

A low groan was heard from one of the dressing stalls and the door to it opened, revealing its occupant. The creature that revealed itself was definitely not of this world originally. At seven and a half feet tall, with dusky bluish-grey skin, a stubbed nose and long ears like that of a bat, Jimndak cut a terrifying figure. The grey, skull-like markings along his face and sharp, talon-like hands only added to that.

The gorgeous dress the creature was wearing and how well his body wore it, did absolutely nothing to contradict that first impression of fear. The attitude the alien displayed next, however, would change that.

“Oh come on, Mira.” Jimndak whined, hands on his hips and now pouting. “You love dress shopping with me.” His deep voice was tinged in exhaustion too and his normally toussled mohawk was drooped with sweat and his long ears were wilted. Mira had watched her administrator all day and his near manic actions were startling to say the least. It's not like they were doing a biannual Planetary Review. Thankfully, that headache was a few months away from now.

While normally active, Jimndak wasn’t one to exhaust himself like this without reason. 

“I do love shopping trips with you.” Mira assured, relaxing deeper into the seat to rest her sore back. “But not one that makes me go all across town and takes several hours. Besides, you haven’t told me why we’re going to great lengths in finding the “perfect evening gown”, as you put it, in the first place.“

—————-

A few hours earlier–

Half a world away from the Capitol and the Space Dock, the Old City was a quiet respite from the hustle and bustle the Capitol City teamed with. The older buildings were restored several years ago, verdent gardens and winding parks growing alongside them hid the scars that couldn't be repaired or paved away. The people, her people, living and playing almost as easily as they did before the Desmodon Empire came and claimed their world. 

She, and the other Planetary Advisors before her, had made sure of that.

They parked their Mothership far away and had taken a hovercraft to reach their destination, in an attempt to keep the locals from being frightened. But the Supplanter’s large size and tall, angular design made it impossible to be unnoticeable. The vessel floated next to a steep mountain range several dozen miles away from the Old City, glittering in the evening sun and its vertical engines glowing a deep purple while in idle.

At one and a half miles in height and nearly a quarter mile in length, the omnious Mothership dwarfed everything in the area except for the mountains it was parked next to. Even though its main armaments hadn’t been fired in over a decade, it was created to dominate. To control everything in its path and to dole out punishment if desired by its commander.

Again, there was an attempt to try and be inconspicuous with the thing, but it was an admittedly poor one on their part.

So the atmosphere within the city was tense, at first. But after a while things went back to normal. Or as normal as things could be with a warship pretending it was a natural rock formation.

"Do you think we should have parked the ship…behind the mountains?” Mira questioned, grimacing at their ship’s poor attempt at blending in with its surroundings. The floating skyscraper stood out from the jagged and natural peaks of the mountain like a knife amongst rocks.

The two had just exited their hovercraft when they noticed just how conspicuous the Supplanter was. And honestly, Mira wasn’t surprised in the slightest when her travelling companion didn’t give a damn about it when he answered back.

“Too late now, I’m not going back.” Jimndak shrugged before walking away, his long ears erect and twitching at the town's ambient noises. “This is only our first stop of the day, so we best get a move on.”

“How many more are we going to have and why are we doing this?” the assistant asked suspiciously, looking back at the administrator with a slight glare. “You only said we’d be dress shopping.”

“I’m going to find the perfect evening gown, amongst other things, and you’re going to help.” Jimndak proudly told her, his eyes and jagged teeth glowing a deep magenta as he pulled his assistant gently into the first store. “I’ll tell you more soon enough.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Mira mumbled to herself as she was dragged along into the store. The surprised gasps of the other shoppers greeted them both as they entered and Mira sighed deeply. Thanks to this impromptu visit, no one in the area had been alerted by their arrival ahead of time.

Today was going to be a long and tedious one, she just knew it.

———————

Present time–

“So, please Jim, tell me what’s happening.” Mira lightly demanded, sitting up in the plush chair to look up at him better. “You’ve been going at this nearly all day and you still haven’t told me what’s this is all about.”

The Imperial Administrator looked down at his assistant, ears tilting in several directions in an attempt to hear any eavesdroppers. Jim already knew it wasn’t really needed since all the shoppers and many of the employees left the shop just as quickly as he and Mira had entered. He sighed heavily before taking the seat next to his advisor, almost sprawling in the chair, not caring about who might see him in this compromising position. Didn’t really matter, the only other person here besides his advisor, was the shop owner in his office.

“There’s ah-” Jim stuttered, the words difficult to say. The Imperial Administrator looked at the ceiling for answers, unfortunately finding none in the cracked plaster. He knew about his assistant’s great dislike of Imperial Military gatherings and he knew she wasn’t going to enjoy hearing about this newest Desmodon Royalty event. Truth be told, he wasn’t looking forward to it either. In all the decades of his administrative duties for this planet, not once did the Queen or her Entourage ever ask for this planet's Advisor to personally attend one of her parties. 

“There’s a Queen’s Ball happening in less than thirty days. I was sent word of it yesterday.” He finally spat out, looking back at his advisor’s face once he was finished. The way her dark skin paled and how shaky her body became, Jim knew he had to clear up what the actual Ball meant, and quickly.

“Does that mean-” Mira whispered, her throat now becoming tight and dry. Her stomach already churning in fear.

“No!” Jim nearly yelled and winced at the frightened jolt his advisor had thanks to his too loud voice, his ears now drooping even lower than before. The Administrator had to reassure his advisor soon, or else she was going to have a panic attack.

“No.” Jim began again, quieter and calmer this time. Jim sat up in his chair and turned his body towards Mira, lightly grasping her hand, knowing it would help her. He didn’t understand why it soothed her, this behavior wasn’t covered in his programming and training, but it usually worked when his advisor was having an episode.

“It’s not like the Conqueror’s Parade. Lord Mirdak will not attend this function. As far as I know he’s still several hundred thousand quadrants away in the Delphiatmo Galaxy.” Jimndak explained. “The Ball is one of Queen Eldara’s grand parties she has on occasion.”

“And why haven’t I heard about this until now?” his advisor asked, her voice stronger but hands still slightly shaking. “This is her planet. I thought she only came when HE came too?” Lord Mirdak, third-cousin of the queen, conquered the Tellusian system, but it was Queen Eldara who ultimately controlled it. Imperial Generals always moved forward in their conquest and only came back for a loyalty evaluation of their conquered world every so often. Most planets, however, were a mere logistical blip on the Imperial maps and very few were of any actual importance to Desmodon Royals. Unless they were of strategic, resource or aesthetic importance.

Tellus had at least two of those in its "favor".

Upon its accidental discovery, the Tellusian solar system contained a valuable gas-giant, it's layers containing precious new elements and familiar riches. Queen Eldara also liked pretty things as well and Tellus, even while it was repairing itself from the initial conquest and "war", had gorgeous seas, numerous intact forests and glimmering deserts.

So ultimately, the queen had found great use for her new acquisition.

“The Queen specifically asked for your presence this time.” Jimndak replied, still petting his advisor’s hand. “She’s been curious as to why you’ve lasted this long as a Planetary Advisor.” At five years and counting, Advisor Mira was one of the longest lasting Administrative Advisors Tellus ever had. Most of the others, once they passed his scrutiny, lasted two years at best before burning out and walking away.

“I have a job to do and I’m planning to keep doing this until I die one way or another.” Mira purposely stated, her eyes now looking at her Administrator, her hazel colored iris’s burning with slight skepticism. Not at him, but at the Queen’s "reasoning". She was not one to do random things for miniscule pleasures. Everything she did was for some purpose. “I don’t see how my loyalty and devotion to the Empire is that noteworthy.” Her job was to protect her planet, even if she had to be subservient to do so, and this was most likely some new test.

The Imperial Administrator lightly smiled at the vibrancy of his Advisor, a small hum thrumming deep in his chest. There was a reason he made her his Advisor. Why she grew into someone he could actually call a companion.

“The Queen does things that are only known to her. She’s…mercurial and hard to read on most occassions.” Jimndak professed, his knowledge of his direct boss just as poor as everyone elses. 

“Do I really have to go?” Mira ventured to ask, knowing there wasn’t a way out of an apparent Queen’s Summons. The narrowed brows and deadpan look her Imperial Administrator gave her answered that question. 'Didn’t hurt to try I guess.', she mentally shrugged.

“Ok , fine, I get it I have to go. But what am I gonna wear?” Mira queried. “I’m probably not allowed to wear just my work clothes, right? Just come waltzing in the Queen’s throne room wearing a shirt and pants. Ha! Then you would be needing a new Advisor.” She chortled, laughing at her own poor joke. It was terrible, but it made her feel better.

Jimndak perked up at her question, ignoring the bad joke, and stood Mira up along with himself and guided her to another section of the boutique. The new wing was full of suits, all in different cuts and colors. It wasn’t something Jimndak was fond of, himself normally favoring the summer Imperial uniformwear at all times, with its thin top and short skirt. But, his Advisor was always a fan of pants and layers.

“I know you can’t choose to not go to the Queen’s Ball, but you can choose what to wear.” Jim reasoned, gesturing to all the suits Mira could pick out. “We have thirty days to find appropriate clothing and get them done to our specifications. So, take your time.”

“…I really don’t know what to say.” Mira whispered, in awe at all the different types of suits she could see, and imaging herself in nearly all of them. Even with her salary, buying extraneous clothing items was something she was never familiar with. Her closet only filled with her uniforms, old work tablets and sleep-clothes. 

She tightened her grip on Jimndak’s hand and made the Imperial Administrator look back at her.

“Thank you.” she smiled, feeling a warm blush move across her face. It was strange to her but it felt right.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Jim said back, feeling an odd sensation of heat on the edges of his ears. Normally a sensation like this would have startled Jimndak, but, he liked the warmth.

They both hoped the other didn’t know what that meant and slowly let go of the other’s hand, with Jimndak looking to find the store owner and leaving Mira to find the perfect outfit.

**************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and, now that I have an account, I brought it here.


End file.
